Freedom from Everything
by evilcharmingparrillas
Summary: Well, I suck up with the summary but Regina is a shepherd and David is not an evil Prince. David wants to be free from obligation and everything and Regina is keeping their farm because it's all she have when her father Henry died.


**Hi! Here is my first story of Evil Charming. I'm not an English person, So? Sorry for the wrong Grammar and wrong words. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

She wakes up early in the morning when she heard a scream of the voice of her mother. That's why she immediately got up and go to the sound. But when she gets outside the house. She saw her mother, Cora talking to Rumple the tax collector. He's always here and Regina knows what he needs. Tax and some good products of their farm.

"Oh Regina, Good Morning to you" Rumple said when he saw Regina coming to them.

Regina gave him a glare look and said, "What do you want? We gave you the payment for this month the last day you visited us."

Rumple chuckled, "Well, I'm here for some extra payment. The payment that you gave me for this month is not enough."

With that Regina gasped and look at her mother. "Mother? Where did you spend the money for the tax?" she said, glaring at her mother. She knew her mother too well, she knew that she spend some of the payment for her own pleasure, like drinking and gambling.

Cora looks guilty and nervous, fidgeting her finger. "My friend borrowed some of the money because she really needs money that time, you know that I am kind hearted person, so I let her borrow some." She lied, but the truth is that she actually lost to the gambled game.

Regina gave her the disbelieving look. She knew that Regina will get angry for spending the payment for her own interest and pleasure.

She exhales and turn toward to Rumple who was waiting and listening to their conversation. "I'll pay the payment for next month, but as soon as I gathered together in place. I promise!" She said, but Rumple gave her a deadline.

"I'll give you two weeks or your farm will be the payment for it."

* * *

After the daily task of their farm, Regina walked to the tavern where her friend Ruby is working. She's really worried about the payment of tax. Maybe if she didn't let her mother hold and pay for the tax, it will never gonna to happened. She sat in one of the a barstool where Ruby is supervising the customers. She leaned in the table and sigh.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Ruby said noticing her friend. Ruby knew her friend too well, because she's her best friend since she grew up. That's why when Regina sigh, she knew that she has a problem.

"I think I need a new job." Regina said and then sigh. "Mother spend some of the payment for the tax and now Rumple came this morning telling that the money we paid is not enough, he gave us two weeks.

If we didn't pay the insufficient payment for last month he's going to take the farm from us." She said, regretting of what her mother done to the money. Maybe if she holds the money for the payment for the tax this will never going to happened.

"Oh? Maybe I can recommend you to Granny? She needs a new person in the palace." Ruby said, as she leaned forward the other side.

Granny is one of the cook of the palace and Ruby's grandmother. Her and Cora are not in good terms because she saw that Cora is often visit here for a drink and sometimes she caught her flirting with someone.

"But you know Granny and mother are not in good terms. Maybe she'll never gonna help me." Regina said looking at her fidgeting hands. Feeling nervous of the old woman's sarcastic comment about her.

"Come on! Don't be like that. I'm sure Granny will help you no matter what." Ruby said desperately.

"Who's calling me?!" Granny said loudly when she heard her name. Both Ruby and Regina yelp at Granny's loud voice. They both turned their gaze to Granny.

"Granny!" Ruby gasped.

" Ummmm... Regina needs a job. Can you help her? Please!" Ruby said pleasingly. Wanting to help her best friend.

Granny looks at Regina who looks nervous. _It looks like Granny will never gonna help me to find job._ She thought to herself.

But Granny nodded her head "Okay! Actually we need a new servant for Prince David, because his servant is too lazy and arrogant. I can recommend you to him, if you want?" she said with a sarcastic voice as she always do.

The two look at each other then to Granny. They both of gave her a hug that really tight making Granny not to take some air because of their tight hug. Making Granny not to inhale properly. She tap the girls and said "Okay! That's enough... Are you gonna make me die because I helped Regina?"

Granny said and inhale properly. They chuckled and stepped back.

Regina couldn't believe that Granny will going to help her to get a job. Maybe Ruby's right, she really don't know Granny that much. She took the hand of Granny and thank her for helping her, Granny nodded her head in response and told Ruby to get back to work then she get back to the kitchen.

"See! I told you. Granny is not like the person you think about." said Ruby while Regina is in the middle of her thought, she couldn't couldn't believe that she's going to work in the castle as one of the servant of Prince David. That's one of her dream though.

That maybe she can get to the castle and meet the twin Princes. She couldn't stop smiling at the thought of it.

Ruby swayed her hand in front front of Regina. Realizing that her friend's not listening to her. "Hey! Are you okay?" she said.

Regina blink her eyes and get back to reality. She saw Ruby smiling at her with the look that said I know what's on your mind.

She raised her eyebrow as she saw her friend smiling at her. "I just can't believe that Granny's going to help me." She said with a smile on her face.

"Or you just can't believe that you're going to work in the castle?" Ruby said with a smirked on her face.

Regina nodded her head and laugh a little. Can't hide the excitement on her face.

"Okay! I need to go now. I'll tell mother what happen today. Maybe she's going to tell everyone that I'll be working in the castle." She said and chuckled as she imagined Cora getting out of their house and visit their neighbors to tell that Regina is going to work at the palace.

Ruby chuckled at the thought and hug her friend as they both say goodbyes to each other.

* * *

"David? Dear, wake up."

He heard her mother's voice who's waking him up. David give a long moan as a sign that he didn't want to wake up. He hate mornings. Ruth chuckled to what her son's doing. That's why she get up from his bed and go to the curtain window to open it and let the sunlight hit the room.

David feel the heat of the sun that's why he put his sheet over his head so that he didn't feel the heat. Then Ruth walked and sit to his bedside. "You know today is the day that your brother will be crown as king. I'm sure your not excited to it but please, get up and be ready." Ruth pleased. She knows that David and James are not in good terms. That's why David make a frustrated sigh and look at Ruth.

"I know. Why do I need to accompany him? They always me comparing to him and look at me like I'm his dark side." David said and sit up, then he glare at the window.

James is better at everything. That's why King George is very proud of his brother.

Ruth sigh, she felt pity for his youngest son. She knew that David is doing his best to everything but he don't like obligations and power. Unlike James. James like power like his father. She took one of David's hand and squeeze it, knowing that she's always here for him. David returned it and gave her a sad smile. Looking down at the bed, he shut his eyes and exhale, looking back at his mother.

"Okay, I'm coming with you in awhile." he said with a sad smile.

Then with that, Ruth nodded her head and give him a reassurance smile, then she left him in his bed chamber.

David lay back down to his his bed again. "I don't this life." he murmured to himself. Back when they were child,

David always sneak out of the castle and while they need to get out and put across the way to the public, he always finds a way on how to get out of the crowd. Because he doesn't want to be watched by people, he didn't want a public appearance and the way of treating him. He always want a peaceful life. Like a farm life. He always smiling at the thought when he saw his father's face when he gets told about the rules of the castle.

After that, he's get up and be ready for the ceremony.

This is going to be a long day. He thought.

* * *

Today is the day of what Regina's waiting for because today is the day that she's going to work at the castle. Cora wake her up early in the morning. So that they can wander to the castle.

When Regina told to Cora that she's going to work in the palace. She immediately hug her and cooked her her favorite food for dinner. She couldn't hide the excitement of Regina's working to the palace as one of prince David servant. Ofcourse, who doesn't want to work in the castle.

Everybody wants it but mostly of the people are lucky like Granny, that's why Cora is so jealous because Granny is working as a cook in the castle.

"Regina! Are you ready to go?!" Cora called her from her room.

"Just wait for a second mother." Regina said as she checking all her things. This day is also the day where King George dethroned himself as king, and Prince James is taking himself as king. Regina couldn't help the smile of her face when she imagined the face of the twin princes.

Many people says that they're face are the same. But prince David is really different from Prince James. She heard that Prince David is more irresponsible than Prince James.

She shivered as the thought of Prince David being her head master. Maybe if she behave and she do what he command, maybe they will be in good terms.

* * *

Once David's done with all of his doing as a duty as Prince, he knew it's too early for the coronation. That's why he went back to his room and look for his sneaking cloths. A hood and a pair of peasant dress that he stole from one of his servant. He wants to wander the town for a few moment before the coronation day. He want to know what's the preparation for this event.

He smiled as he look at his peasant dress.

"It's been a long time since I used you." He said as he look the cloth as he swayed it back and forth. Checking for some damage and some stained but he saw nothing.

That's why he put it on and the hood. When he opened the door he poked his head and look for some guards or some servants before he went outside. When he reach a door where he can jump to the window. He bumped a woman who actually look lost from her way.

"I'm sorry." He murmured when he bumped her. He even didn't stop looking at her and walked towards the room.

When they gets to the castle. Regina and Cora wandered around it. The guard allowed them to enter because they say that Granny knows them and Regina is the new servant that Prince David requested. While wandering the rooms and the hallway, they were amaze at the things that they're seeing. From the vases that is displayed, the painting that they viewed carefully, and the room that they were examined. Everything here looks amazing.

Until Regina lost her way and bumped someone who looks strange.

"Hey!" She said walking toward to the stranger. The stranger walked fast from her.

"Excuse me! Sir! Can I ask you a question?! Where can I get to the kitchen from here?!" She shouted and when the stranger ignore her, she run toward him.

"Hey!" she shouted. The stranger still ignore her and when she run out of her patience and get tired of following him.

She remove her left shoe and throw it to him. Shoot! She hit his head. _I'm really a good shooter._ She thought to Regina hits David's head.

"AW!" David run a hand to the back of his head, he turn around and saw Regina coming to him and when he saw a guard he grabbed Regina's hand and walked towards the room.

When they reach the room David slammed Regina's body to a wall. "What do you want?!" He hissed, as he pinned her body to the wall.

"You know what?! I nearly caught because of you!" he said glaring at her. Regina thought to herself that maybe he's a thief that's why he's hiding from the guards. But this thief is so handsome and charming.

He didn't realize his words that came from his mouth until he saw that Regina's eyes become wider with fear. David put his hands into her mouth, indicating that she needs to be quite. She's beautiful. He thought.

"It's not what you think, I'm not a thief!" he whispered. But Regina didn't believe him. Why would he hide from the guards if he's not a thief. But then she decided to herself to agree with him. Then Regina nodded her head. He slowly put his hand away and when he feels that Regina's going to shout.

He slammed his lips to hers. Kissing her deeply, and when he pulled away. He winked at her and went to the window then jump.

Leaving a woman alone in that place.

* * *

 **Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
